Run From Me
by ResistAuthority
Summary: Maura Isles is a killer, She drinks human blood and she kills for the fun of it. Jane Rizzoli is a human girl, She plays sports and hangs out with her friends. What happens when Maura's mate turns out to be human, Can she resist the girls blood? Chapter four now posted!
1. Midnight walk

**Authors Note:: Hello ya'll, Thank you for taking the time for reading this story, Well I'd like to thank BeerChips for giving me the inspiration with the story UnderWorld, Anyway please leave a review telling me if I should continue with this because reviews make me write. :) Oh and for those of you who have not figured it out yet Maura's a creature of the night...I'm not talking about a hooker... Anyway I need a beta for this story and if interested please leave me a message, Thank you and enjoy!**

~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZISLES~~~~!RIZZISLES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~

J POV

Jane Rizzoli stuffed her hands into her faded blue jeans for what must've been the tenth time that hour, Normally Jane would have been calm and collected but right now when faced with a severe lecture from Ma Rizzoli when she walked through her front door she was anything but calm.

Jane Rizzoli was late. Really late,Jane had gone to see her best friend Barry Frost earlier that day and had lost track of time, and now she was in a sticky situation. Jane pulled her crappy cheap mobile phone out of her pocket and checked the time, The overly cheery screen mocked her with the time 1:35 AM, She sighed and stuffed her cheap phone back into her jean pocket.

As Jane became focused on the sound her scuffed up Converse made when they hit the hard concrete, There came a high pitched scream from the alley-way beside her, Jane's head snapped up at the noise and she stopped, Frozen. Jane was debating whether to pull out her phone and call the police or go investigate herself, Now being the idiot she was she did the latter.

Stepping onto the road she took small steps over to the alleyway, Inching closer step by step, Finally reaching the opening she scanned the cramped space and saw nothing but bursting trash bags and dumpsters, using her brave voice she yelled out to the noise she had heard, "Hello?, Uh come on if this is some sort of joke it's really not funny, You have to the count of three to come out or I'm calling the cops!"

"I really wouldn't do that, If I were you." Jane spun around and took a few steps back trying to put distance between herself and the voice she'd heard behind her, She tripped over something that was laying smack dab in the middle of the alley-way, She looked down and saw a dead homeless man half way underneath her. The lanky girl scrambled to her feet and ran, Jane ran like she had never ran before, She ran like her ass was on fire, She ran untill her side hurt and she had trouble breathing.

Jane stopped running a few blocks away, Scanning the street to make sure nobody was there she pulled out her phone and dialed the police, Giving them the location of the alleyway before turning and running off towards home.

~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZISLES~~~~!RIZZISLES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~~!RIZZILES~~~~


	2. I'm screwed

**Hello, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed for their input. :) Anyway down to business, This chapter will be seen through Maura's eyes, Her perspective of the night she first came in contact with Jane and what exactly she did after Jane ran from her. Again I beg my readers to review and let me know what they thought and if they have any suggestions throw em out there. :) Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

**Maura POV:**

**Maura Isles was following someone. She was following a man, He was handsome, and had good facial features but he was dirty and his shirt had holes in it exposing his pale flesh, She almost felt bad for him..Almost. This man was going to be dead by the end of the night. Now normally Maura would've prolonged her victims suffering by playing little mind games but tonight Maura was starving, So she decided to cut this little game short.**

**Maura sighed and zipped up her black leather jacket and adjusted the dark hood around her face, If only this man chose to troll some other street maybe he would be safe some other place, instead he was about to provide Maura's dinner.**

**Maura continued stalking her prey while taking her contacts out, She had always excelled at multitasking, even as a human. Once her contacts were out her eyes turned to the brilliant shade of red like they always did when she was hungry, Remembering her current task Maura looked down upon the balding head of the man under her, Crouching down on the ledge of the building preparing to leap upon her prey.**

**The man turned around scanning the alley way preparing the dive into the trash of the restaurant next door, Maura saw her chance, She pounced on the guy, Clamping her razor like teeth upon the soft flesh of his neck and putting her hands on both sides of the his head to keep him steady. The girl let out a scream before Maura twisted his neck and silenced the poor man forever, Keeping her fangs buried in his neck she continued to feed, draining the corpse of blood before standing up and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.**

**"Not a bad little meal" she muttered to herself before stretching her arms above her head and yawning. She went to climb back up the building and return to her home when a voice caught her off guard, "Hello? , Uh come on if this is some sort of joke it's really not funny, You have to the count of three to come out or I'm calling the cops!"**

**Another one? Well Maura could certainly go for another meal, She slid against the brick building until she was directly behind the girl, Leaning in and whispering in her ear, "I really wouldn't do that, If I were you." The girl spun around to face her and my god she was beautiful, Her tanned skin looked as if it were glowing, and her big brown eyes that made Maura just want to stare into them forever, Her long rich dark hair that Maura longed to run her fingers through, Her pink lips that Maura wanted to just kiss the hell out of, But she was snapped out of her thoughts when the thin girl tried to escape and failed, Tripping over her dead victim before running out of the alley. **

**Maura felt something in her cold dead heart just click, Like this girl, This human was her reason for existing, She was her reason for being, This girl was suddenly her everything and she would be dammed if she would let this girl escape from her! "Well shit" Maura muttered before running up the side of the building and in the direction the girl had took off in, She soon spotted the girl, Hunched over, Breathing heavily into her little mobile device. Maura resisted the urge to run to the girl and swoop her up, But instead watched the girl and when said girl ran, Maura ran after her, Following her to a cozy but small looking home, The girl stopped outside the door and brushed her hair down with her hands, Straightened her clothes out, and patted her cheeks a bit before opening the door, stepping inside and slamming it shut. **

**Maura sighed and ran her hands through her perfectly styled blonde hair, God how could this fucking happen, To her of all creatures. Mated to a human? A human who she could crush without trying? A human who was so damn beautiful? A human who she wanted beside her for all eternity. God. For the first time in her eternal life Maura Isles felt officially screwed.**

**AN- PLEASE REVIEW! I still need a Beta so message if interested!**


	3. The woman in the rain

AN- Thank you all for the awesome reviews, made my day! So I'm going to try and give you guy's longer chapters, starting now! This is Jane's POV. Also I'd like to thank my awesome Beta SashaKnightly for letting my bounce ideas off of her and for editing this, any spelling mistakes found here are my fault.

Jane POV

I was running. I felt my bare feet hit the wet earth; my feet made slapping sounds every-time they hit the wet asphalt. My breath was coming in short little puffs and my sides were aching. But yet I kept running. I turned into a dark alley and suddenly the air had gone cold, Goosebumps rose upon my flesh and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to find warmth.

Without warning a pair of pale arms wrapped around my waist, and I could feel cold breath on the back of my neck, I shivered and found myself oddly relaxed in the unexpected hug. I turned my body wanting to see the person who was holding me tight, but when I did all I could see was a pair of brilliant red eyes, staring at me. And then the stranger took one arm from around my waist and used it to tilt my head to the side. Bringing their face in closer to my neck a woman's voice whispered in my ear, "Mine."

"Shit!" I jolted out of bed. I surprised my dog, Jo Friday, and knocked him off the bed with one of my wildly swinging legs. Catching my breath and holding a hand over my heart I leaned down and grabbed Jo from the floor, petting him and whispering apologies. "I really gotta lay off the midnight horror flicks, Eh Jo?"

I put Jo back on my bed and climbed out, padding across the carpeted room until I got to my bathroom. Stepping into the dark space, I flipped the switch and the room flooded with a bright light. Closing my eyes at the sudden assault to my eyes, I waited a few moments before opening them and starting my shower.

I began to strip myself of my jeans, taking my phone out of the pocket. Before I continued I flipped it open and scanned through my calls. I came across a call I had made to the police late last night, Holy shit! That wasn't a dream… I tripped over a corpse! I interrupted a murder! God, what if I had to do some Witness Protection Program now? Would my family be safe?

Forcing myself to push back the thoughts of death and the face of the dead guy in the alley, I finished stripping and forced myself into the shower. I took the soap from the ledge in the shower and started washing myself before throwing the soap across the room and sinking to the shower floor. I let the warm water run over my nude form. I started breaking down, thinking about the poor dead man who I'd left behind in that alley. I'd just run away. Some help I'd provided.

I pulled myself together and stumbled out of the shower, wrapping a black fuzzy towel around my slim form I rummaged through my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a red East Boston High shirt, and some Ugg boots. I quickly dressed and ran a comb through my wild hair before running down the stairs and grabbing a warm pancake off the stack Ma had prepared for breakfast. I yelled thanks to Ma as I ran out the door and down the street to Frost's house.

20 Minutes Later...

I knocked harshly on the Frost's front door, hoping Barry would answer quickly. It had been storming all day and I had run the last few blocks in harsh rain and winds. Frost opened in his boxers and a tank top, wiping his eyes before letting me in and escorting me upstairs to his room.

"So...Jane, What's up?" He clapped his hands together and lay back on his bed waiting for me to tell him what was bothering me so much that I interrupted his lazy Sunday morning.

"Barry, L-Last night, when I left here, you know I was late and I didn't have the money for the bus so I walked home. Well...I heard a scream and I kinda went to help and there was a dead guy in the fucking alley! He was straight dead! No pulse, nothing. He looked like he had been there quite I while, I mean he looked like someone had dug him up from his grave and positioned him in that dammed alley! But there was someone else there, and I didn't see them, all I know is they were there and I ran, Frost! I ran! I should've helped! I should've done something. I just ran. I ran from the voice, I ran from that poor poor man! I abandoned that guy Frost!

"Jane, you saved yourself, Jane you saved you! That man he was dead. He was already dead; nothing you could've done could've brought that guy back! You had to take care of you, you're alive Jane and if you hadn't run, you could've been found in that alley right beside him. Did you go to the cops? I mean what are you gonna do? Did the person see you?"

"I honestly don't know...I really don't." I sighed before laying back on his bed, half on-top of him and snuggling into his side. I yawned and began playing with the strap of his Tank, before long I felt my eyes getting heavy and I closed them, only for a moment.

When I finally opened by eyes again, I was on-top of Frost, and it was dark in the room. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I scrambled up and dug my phone out of my pocket, 1:48 AM. Fuck, I pulled on my jacket, tiptoed down the stairs and let myself out of his house, before running down the street. I was hoping Ma had already fallen asleep so I wouldn't have to explain where I had been all day.

Halfway home it began raining, not just raining down pouring. I couldn't see a thing; I took random streets hoping to find the right road to take me to my house. Before long I knew I was utterly lost. I was screwed. I put my head in my hands and started to let some tears fall. Normally I would have held together better but right now my life was shit, I find a dead guy, Some Mob boss could want me dead, And I was cold, wet, and lost. Great.

"Uh pardon, But I was walking home and I noticed you out here, Are you alright?" I looked up to the sound of the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, it sounded like bells, and it lifted my spirits, just a bit. But when I laid eyes on the owner of that voice, my god, I fell in love. A small blonde woman, in dark designer jeans and a loose blouse, her hair seemed to be perfect, it was as if the rain avoided her small form and fell around her for she seemed to be completely dry.

I thought a moment; this chick seemed harmless and nice. "Yeah, I'm sorta lost; uh do you know where East Faridale Street is? Can you give me directions or something?" The woman smiled, showing off her perfect teeth and dimples. "I can do better, I can walk you home. I'm Maura by the way. Maura Isles."

AN-DUN-DUN-DUHHHH! Sorry I kept y'all waiting. I tried to make the chapter longer, Let me know what you think. Review please!


	4. She's mine

Chapter 4 of Run From Me

**AN: Hello my faithful readers, I'm so sorry I've not updated in a while. My Beta that worked on chapter 3 left the project so I'm sadly on my own again. If you'd like to beta for the rest of this story please drop me a message. Anyway on with the tale. This is Maura's Pov on chapter 3.**

**Maura POV:**

Maura Isles stood across the street from the Frost residence. Raindrops fell from the sky to land on her pale cheek as she watched _her_ mate cuddled up with the buff looking teenager. This would not do, I quickly realized that I would have to show my mate just who she belonged to. My thoughts were filled with my mate and her...friend. My mind refused to think that the man she had been snuggled up with was anything more than her friend and she ran to him in dire need of comfort, Yet there was a part of me that wanted me to rip my mate from his arms and put him to death.

I stood there a bit longer imagining all the situations I could think of about the death of one Barrold Frost.

No one touched what was mine and I'd make sure he understood that perfectly. I paced back and forth on the sidewalk letting my rage consume me whole, I was livid. It's about time I introduced myself, Why the hell does he get to touch my mate and I have yet to actually meet her?

I stomped down the street looking for a decent meal to eat, I would not endanger my mates life because of my grumbling stomach. All I could find were men in torn clothes on the corner of the street, Huddling together for warmth. Anyone else would've took pity on the sight of these freezing men, but it wasn't my style. I dropped my coat and took off my heels then I began to destroy the alley that these people called home.

After I was finished I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and kicked one of the lifeless bodies at my feet. Stepping over the corpse I began to make my way back to the Frost house to teach Barry Frost some manners. I was just about to cross the street when I saw her, My mate. She was huddled in the cold looking defeated. I was still very angry but when I laid eyes on her my hate melted..For now. I sighed and crossed the street, resisting the urge to take my mate into my arms and shield her from the weather and from teenage boys who couldn't keep their damn hands to themselves. I decided to speak to the scared looking girl infront of me, _"Uhm pardon, But I was walking home and I noticed you out here, Are you alright?" _

A mixture of emotions seem to flash across her beautiful face. While she took the time to think out an awnser I took the time to really look at her face and commit every detail to memory. Her strong cheekbones, long nose, large brown eyes that held so much innocence, those perfect lips...what I would do to those lips. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts when she asked me to give her directions. I could not just send her on her way, this girl needed to know she was Mine. All mine and nothing would ever change that, I honestly didn't care if she liked it or not.

I smiled slightly at her and offered out my left hand, _ " I can do better, I can walk you home. I'm Maura. Maura Isles."_

The girl took my hand and gave it a nice firm shake before going to pull her hand back, I held on and tugged the slim girl along with me down the sidewalk. She looked at me confused and kept tugging, trying to reclaim her hand from me. This would simply not do. I however did not want to scare her away..yet. So I smiled and released her hand, making a mental note to remind her never to do that again. It put my mating instincts into overdrive and right now all I could think about was pushing that tanned body up against a wall and claming her as my own. As we continued down the sidewalk in silence that's all I could think. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, and the occasional thoughts of fucking her brains out.

When she tapped me lightly on the shoulder my whole body froze, I stopped mid-step, and I looked at her. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before stepping back, "Well, thank you for taking me home. We're here now and uh I'm just gonna..." She pointed towards the front door I had seen her walk into yesterday night. I nodded and smiled. _"If you get lost again feel free to give me a call, I'd love to walk you home again." _I handed her my card that I had printed out today just for her, She accepted the card and thanked me again before crossing the street, knocking on the front door, and a rather plump woman pulling her inside. I shook my head and walked off down the cramped street lost in my thoughts.

_What would I do if she decided not to call? Would I accept it? Let her go? Spend the rest of my eternal life watching her grow old with that Barry Frost? Hell no! I would not let her spread those legs for anyone else but me. She was mine and I intended to show her just that. In time. _

**AN- WOOO! I promise I've gotten over my writers block and shall be updating in a few days. Leave me lots of reviews kiddies and again I'm looking for a beta. Message me if interested. I changed my username from BlueFlame to ResistAuthority. **


	5. Teenage dating rains on my parade

AN: Hey Guys. It's been a while and for that I'm so sorry. I had a death in the family and I was busy moping and eating junk food all day. But I'm back and my fingers are ready to go again! So I thank you for sticking by my side you loyal readers, you! Oh and before I forget if you want this story to become M let me know. Vote in the reviews section. Just along with your review simply say, M or T.

Once again no Beta so all spelling mistakes are really mine. Mine. All mine.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my imagination and the plot of this story. If I did own the characters Maura would have fangs. Duh.

Oh and Maura and Jane will get together IN TIME. TIME people. Time.

On with the show...

Oh and this is going to be a short one. A teaser for Chapter 6 which will be really long!

Chapter 5: Teenage Dating rains on my parade.

Jane POV:

Two weeks had passed since the night I had tripped over a lifeless corpse, two weeks had passed since I had a meltdown in the pouring rain and had to be escorted home, two weeks had also passed since I discovered my feelings for my best friend, Barry Frost.

God, you would think me of all people could've seen this coming. To be honest Barry was my first real crush. I had taken interest in other boys, when we we're in the 1st Grade and the boys were more interested in trading me for my yogurt cup than kissing me.

But that was 1st grade and this was Junior year. Boys no longer wanted my yogurt cup. Plus Frost was a good guy. He treated me with respect and he didn't kick me out of his house when I barged in crying my eyes out. Instead he allowed me to sleep with him...I mean on him.

Blonde hair. That's what had been interrupting my thoughts of Frost all morning. The blonde lady from two weeks ago. She was in every corner of my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I tried. The way her hair fell perfectly around her beautifully shaped face, How the rain looked like it stayed out of her path, and how her teeth were so white and straight. That last one was a little strange but hey, they were really white.

The bell that dismissed us from school rang and snapped me out of my thoughts. Sighing I stood and began stretching like I did every-day. Math had always given me cramps. Mental and physical.

"Jane, walking home with me today?" Frost snuck up on me and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up, and swinging me about like I was a rag-doll. This is how he had begun greeting me since Freshman year, when one of the football players had started making jokes about how anyone could pick me up because I was so skinny.

"Sure, Frost. Wanna put me down so I can do the walking part?" He laughed and obliged me. Back on my feet I felt much better. Grabbing my backpack off the wooden table we made our way out into the hallway of East Boston High. The hall was packed students. Our school sure did support diversity which was one of the reasons I loved it.

We made our way through the other kids, down the steps, and out the door to freedom. Frost grabbed my hand as we began crossing the street. Looking up I caught a flash of same blonde hair that had been flashing through my mind all day. It's that woman. The woman from the rain. Shaking Frost I pointed to the blond woman who had helped me. "Frost, look. There!" but when I turned back around she was gone.

I ran across the street managing to somehow dodge traffic. I could hear Frost yelling for me to stop but I was determined to speak to this woman once again. Reaching the spot where the blonde had been standing there was nothing physical just a trace of that scent. I had smelled this somewhere...It was so delicious and familiar. This scent made me think of safety and love.

Just then Barry's arms came crashing down around me as he swooped me up."Never do that again, Rizzoli!"

He looked into my eyes and he connected our lips. For the first time in my life I Jane Rizzoli didn't know what the hell I was doing.


End file.
